El seguro de la puerta
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Eren se siente frustrado por que Mikasa lo supera en todo, durante su meditación durante la noche casi es descubierto por Shardis, entonces Mikasa lo salva y le propone "Quitarle ese estres" One-Shot -Lime-Lemon -Occ


**Este One-Shot va para la página de Facebook, Shingeki No Kyojin, específicamente para el Adm Eren lml .Contiene Occ , Pov Eren**

-Dialogo -

_Recuerdo_

**Disclaimer:**** Shingeki No Kyojin****Hajime Isayama**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC TIENE FUERTE CONTENIDO SEXUAL NO ES APTO PARA MENORES ****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El seguro de la puerta.**

Otro día casando de entrenamiento, había pasado un tiempo desde que me uní a la milicia, junto a mi hermana adoptiva Mikasa y mi viejo amigo Armin .Los tres teníamos un solo propósito.

Los entrenamientos eran muy duros pero salíamos adelante, sin embargo había algo que siempre me frustraba ¿Por qué Mikasa era mejor que yo? ¿Por qué siempre termino siendo protegido por ella? ¿Por qué es mejor que yo?, en cada una de las pruebas me superaba, en todo tipo de pruebas siempre resaltaba. Incluso Keith Shardis, nuestro instructor, la alababa.

-Eren, ten –Hablando de la reina de Roma…. Mikasa me entregaba un pan –Debes comer un poco. Luces mal.

-Metete en tus asuntos – Respondí levantándome, yo estaba sentando en mi cama, ella había entrado a mi habitación.

Era de noche, estaba rompiendo las reglas ya que teníamos toque de queda, nadie podía estar fuera de cama pasada las diez de la noche, sin embargo no me importaba. Me jodia que Mikasa me superara en todo, incluso desde que éramos niños ellas siempre terminaba salvándome o ayudándome.

Continúe caminando por los pasillos, ignorando el hecho que si Shardis me encontraba sería expulsado y no podría unirme a la legión de reconocimiento , nunca más tendría la oportunidad de vengar a mi madre y exterminar a todos esos malditos titanes de la faz de esta tierra.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Mierda, era el, era Keith Shardis, rápidamente busque escondite , maldición no encontré ningún escondite, este era fin.

¡Mierda! Este era mi fin, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué le puedo decir?- Señor, soy sonámbulo – No eso es estúpido, ¿Qué puedo decir?-Señor, no podía dormir y buscaba un vaso de agua – Eso no sonaba tan mal, pero ¿Qué respondería?- ¡ASI QUE BUSCA AGUA RECLUTA!¡ VAYA A CORRER DURANTE TODO EL DIA Y BEBA SU SUDOR! – Ok, eso era mala idea. Piensa, piensa, Eren piensa.-Señor, yo tenía que ir al baño- bueno quien puede contra el llamado de la naturaleza, si esa sería mi respuesta.

-Eren….- Escuche a Mikasa, genial también me salvaba de nuevo, ella me jalo y me metió a una habitación oscura.

En ese momento ambos escuchábamos escondidos a Shardis.

-Estaba seguro que oí a alguien…-Dijo, luego se escucharon sus pasos. Estaba salvando, que alivio.

Prendí la luz, luego comenzó a observar el lugar .Había: un escritorio, un mueble, también un librero y varios documentos. Keith Shardis aun debería estar rondando el lugar, no podríamos salir en un rato. Observe a Mikasa ,estaba con pijama : una blusa blanca con solo tres botones abotonados y abajo….emmm solo….. etto bueno…. Ella tenía, emmm solo tenía "bragas". Voltee inmediatamente, suspire y me senté en el sofá, tendríamos que esperar que el instructor Shardis se echara a dormir para salir, lo malo que el dormía aun a la media noche, faltaban dos horas.

-Eren, luces casando- Insistía con lo de hace un rato.-¿Qué te produce eso?- Pregunto.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, solo un poco fastidiado.

-¿Fastidiado?- comenzó a pensar y luego dijo –Creo que puedo ayudarte.

-¿Qué?- ¿Qué planeaba? Recuerdo que la última vez que me quiso ayudar término rompiéndole una pierna a Conny.

-Yo estaba leyendo esto- Dijo sacando un pequeño libro y me lo entrego –Me los presto Annie, aún no lo termino pero puedo ayudarte Eren.

Cogí el libro, deje de ver a Mikasa y abrí el dichoso libro. -"Kamasutra", extraño nombre.

-Ka-ma-su….- Luego me di cuenta de lo que era, ¿Annie leía estas cosas? Pero esto es….¿Con quién Reinner o Berloth?¿Ambos? ¡No! Eren no pienses estas estupideces, tú no eres un pervertido, ¡Sí! No soy pervertido, no soy pervertido.

-Eren, estoy lista…

Luego de convencerme a mí mismo que no era así, alce la mirada hacia Mikasa. Casi muero de la impresión, se había quitado la camisa que llevaba, solo tenía la ropa interior blanca, casi trasparente.

-Q-ue hace-es – Estaba demasiado nervioso, no negaba que Mikasa era hermosa. Tenía una bella piel nieva y un cuerpo envidiable hasta por mí, con la opaca luz de la habitación resaltaba ciertas partes. Tragué grueso al verla acercase.

-Te quitare el fastidio Eren

Yo retrocedí, no podíamos…. ¡No! Ella era mi hermana, aunque era mi hermana adoptiva. Eso era imposible, nosotros no, no podemos "Incesto adoptivo", mi respiración se apresuraba, caí en el sofá. Ella se colocó encima y comenzó a lamer el ovulo de mi oreja.

Sentí una fuerte corriente subir por mi espalda, podía sentir lo suave de su nieva piel con mis manos, que subían por su espalda. Era tan suave, tan frágil, tan deliciosa.

-Eren, pon **el seguro de la puerta**- Pidió, su voz había cambiado .No era fría y sin emociones, esta era más cálida. Estaba perdiendo el control.

-Luego

Sin perder el tiempo, comencé a tocar un poco más, esta era mi primera experiencia. Mikasa era una hermosa mujer, su olor podría volver loco a cualquiera y no fui la excepción.

Ella estaba sobre mi acortamos la distancia entre nuestras bocas, la bese. Primero fue suave y lento pero poco a poco comenzamos a batallar con nuestras lenguas por el control. Sabía tan bien. Cortamos los besos por la falta de aire, una vez más la observe tan hermosa. Su bella piel, sus senos abultados tras ese sostén blanco pidiendo ser liberados, su abdomen tan plano e incluso algo marcado pero se veía tan "sexy".

-N-no me veas así…- Pidió sonrojada mientras tapaba sus senos con sus brazos, nunca pensé ver a Mikasa en esta situación, avergonzada y tartamudeando –E-s vergonzoso….

Sonreí, mientras la recostaba sobre el sofá y me colocaba sobre ella, nuevamente la bese .Esta vez deslizaba mis manos por sus piernas subieron hasta su generoso trasero, me sentía bien al notar que su cuerpo se tensaba mientras yo masajeaba ese bello derrier sobre sus bragas blancas, subí por su espalda sin dejar de besarla. Deseaba sentirla toda, hacerla mía.

-Eren, pon el seguro- Pidió tratando de alejarse un poco- Nos pueden ver…

La ignore y comencé a devorar su cuello, poco a poco bajaba hasta llegar a ese precioso valle, esas dos montañas esperaban que las explore. Abrí sus sostén por delante y observe esa belleza, sus senos eran tan blancos y abultados como estaba .Continúe mi ruta y comencé besarlos, sus pezones se pusieron rígidos, comencé a besarlo, lamerlos e incluso morderlos. Me sentí tan bien, este maravilloso éxtasis había tomado el control sobre mí.

-¡Ah!- Gimió - ¡Eren!¡Ah!

Me sentí bien al escucharla, tan sometida a mí. Ella me superaba en todo pero ahora yo tenía el control. Continúe deleitándome con sus senos, ella se las ingenio y me quito el polo. Era hábil pero yo ganare esta vez Mikasa, deje sus senos y retome mi camino, baje besando sus abdomen tan marcado, pase por su ombligo.

Finalmente observe mi verdadero objetivo, comencé a deslizar sus bragas por sus largas piernas y una vez más observe la majestuosidad de su belleza.

-Eres hermosa….

Nuevamente se sonrojo y volteo la mirada, baje hasta sus labios y comencé a besarlos, introdujo mi lengua y comencé a degustar sus deliciosos fluidos

-¡AH!- Grito, realmente le gustaba lo que hacía-¡Eren para!- Pidió- Siento que….¡Ah!

-Delicioso – Le susurre al oído mientras nuestros sexos rosaban.

Ella me saco el pantalón mientras estaba sobre ella, comenzó a tocar amigo.

-Yo soy la que te iba quitar el fastidio.-Me levanto en peso y me llevo hasta el escritorio. ¿Cómo que se perdió el encanto? Debería ser yo que la cargara.

Me sentó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a masajear a mi miembro, se sentía tan bien…

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto, yo solo asentí.

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, maldición se sentía demasiado bien, pero no quería eso.

Me levante nuevamente interrumpiéndola pero antes que protestara la cargue y coloque sobre aquel escritorio y la bese nuevamente. Escuche como reprimía un gemido, a ella le gusta y a mi aún más….

-Ten cuidado

Ella me estaba dando la espalda, me coloque sobre ella y de una estocada sueva entre.

-¡Ah!- Creo que le dolió.

Comencé a moverme lento hasta que se acostumbrara a mí, una vez que note que no tenía tanto fastidio comencé a moverme más rápido, sus senos rebotan antes mis estocadas

-¡EREN!- Grito, mientras yo aumentaba la velocidad.

-Mikasa- Respondí

Ella comenzó a retroceder junto a mí, hasta llegar al sofá, una vez ahí ella tomaba el control, contraía sus caderas con una velocidad monstruosa, estábamos perdimos en el éxtasis, sentía cada esquicito placer de sus jugos internos.

-Eren, te amo – Dijo mientras llegaba a su límite, pero aun podía más. Te gane Mikasa, por fin te gane.-¡Eren! ¡Ah!

Ella se corrió, nuevamente tome el control fuimos contra el suelo, yo estaba sobre ella continuaba moviéndome, comencé a morder su cuello y con mis manos libres jugueteaba con sus senos, Mikasa parecía inconsciente en el infinito placer que le generaba. Adora a Mikasa, la amaba. Continúe moviendo con intensidad, luego ella contrajo sus caderas, ¿Lista para tu revancha Ackerman? Comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, nuestras pieles chocaban cubiertas de sudor, aumentamos cada vez más le movimiento, sentía que pronto llegaría a mi limite.

-¡AH! – Grito Mikasa, sentí una vez más sus jugos internos sobre mi miembro, que también fluía los suyos dentro de ella.

-Mikasa, yo también…

Escuche un sonido, de pronto lo recordé. Olvide "**El seguro de la puerta**", ambos observamos a un furioso instructor a puntos de estallar.

-Ackerman, Jaeger…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les guste, espero un Review**

**By Izumi**


End file.
